The Prophecy
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: I came up with this when i was working on The 50 year wait. Exert :Twins that are born as the leaves turn. You cannot have one without the other. The son holds the key to the daughter's memory. The daughter though young and beautiful as she is kind. She is lost. She holds the key to the son's happiness. If the daughter can be found what has been lost can be found once again. R
1. Chapter 1

**The Prophecy**

Introduction

Many years ago there was a prophecy made about a boy that would ultimately destroy the Dark Lord also known as Voldemolt. But at around the same time there was another prophecy made about a set of twins that had just been born.

They were born to Melinda and Jonathan Nott. The prophecy no one was expecting. Or that is what they were calling it. You may be wondering what the prophecy entails. Well here it is:

_Twins that are born as the leaves turn. You cannot have one without the other. The son holds the key to the daughter's memory. The daughter though young and beautiful as she is kind. She is lost. She holds the key to the son's happiness. If the daughter can be found what has been lost can be found once again._

"John, what if our children are the ones from the prophecy?" Melinda asked worriedly. She was holding their daughter looking at her with love in her eyes. "If they are we will come to that road when the time comes. We will help them in any way that we can." Jonathan said. He was stroking Melinda's face lovingly, with his free hand. In his other arm is their newborn son. "So any idea's on names?" Melinda asked. "Well for our handsome son here I was thinking that his name could be Theodore but we could call him Teddy." Jonathan said. " So how about for his full name we say it's Theodore James Nott?" Melinda asked. "I like that. Now what are we going name our beautiful daughter?" Jonathan asked. " I like Mya or Mia." Melinda said. "Especially, since in our family all women either have a name that starts with an H or M." Jonathan said. "So then let's name her Mia Hermione Nott." Melinda asked stroking our daughter's hair out of her eyes. " I love it and our little family." Jonathan said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twelve Years later:**_

_**A/n : hey guys this is KMC or also known as Katie. . Can you do me a small favor. Well you see as writer reviews help us get better or if we're doing something that you like just let me know please. Well now on to your regularly scheduled programming. **_

"Mia, Teddy! Drake and Millie are here so get you're butts down here or we won't go get your school supplies with your other friends." Mum yelled. "We're coming!" I exclaimed. "You're just excited to see Drake sis." Teddy teased. "Am not. You're excited to see Millie" I said back. "That may be right but, you are excited to see Drake you can't hide it from me Mia. You're my twin I can tell you know." Teddy said right before we met with the others signaling we will finish this later. So I dropped the subject. For now at the very least. "Hey Mia, Teddy." Millie said after hugging both of us, Teddy for a little longer. We all knew they liked each other even our parents.

"So, guys you excited?" Draco asked. "Yes!" We all exclaimed. Getting even more exited with anticipation if that is at all possible.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

_September 1 – the train_

"Mia there is no reason to be nervous." Drake said stroking my hand lovingly. "How can you be so sure Drake? What if we all end up in different houses?" I asked. "Mia, my Mia no matter what happens we will always be together in our hearts." Drake said. "Did you hear though?" Teddy said entering the compartment. "Hear what?" Millie asked looking at Theo adoringly. "Harry Potter is on the train." Theo said bluntly. "Are you sure mate?" Drake asked as Blaise came into the compartment. "So what is everyone talking about?" Blaise asked. "Hiding from Daphne or Pansy this time?" I asked. "Both and I wanted to see my actual friends." Blaise said. "We were talking about how Harry Potter is on the train." Theo said. "The-Boy-Who- Lived that destroyed one of the darkest wizards to date. That Harry Potter?" Blaise asked. "How many other Harry Potter's do you know of?" I asked. "Good point Mia." Blaise said. "If he is on the train this school year us sure to be interesting. As well as all the others to come during our school years." Drake said. "You might be right. Something tells me this is part of Theo's and my prophecy." I said. "Mia you might be right." Theo said.


	3. Draco's Sorting

_Draco's Sorting_

_First Year :The Sorting_

_A/n:__ I own nothing. All rights are reserved. The sorting hat's song is the one from book one chapter seven_

_Before the Sorting:_

_After the boat ride up to the castle with the rest of the first year students. We were lead up to a hallway just outside of The Great Hall by Rubeus Hagrid the keeper of keys at Hogwarts. Where there was an older witch with grey hair greeted us. She didn't look to friendly at first glance. Mum and Dad said that it was going to be Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. At least that was who lead them into the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses._

"Hello students and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes we will go through these doors and you will be sorted and join your classmates." Professor McGonagall said as the doors opened. We were all in awe of the room before us. "Mia, relax everything is going to be okay." Drake whispered. "Mia he's right. Sis you look like you're going to lose your lunch and the candy that we bought on the train." Teddy whispered to me. "I know, but I can't help it. What if we are put into separate house and we never see each other outside of classes." I whispered almost hysterical. I was almost on the brink of crying. We all knew that it was time that we stop talking. This was because the sorting was starting. With the sorting hat's 'song' if it can be called that.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in the flap!_

_You're in safe hands(though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"When I call your name, come up, put on the hat and sit on the stool so that you can be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah!" She said.

The sorting hat deliberated for a few months before it spoke.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Bones, Susan." Professor McGonagall said.

Almost immediately the hat spoke. "Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted.

_A few people later:_

"_Malfoy, Draconis" Professor McGonagall said as Draco inwardly groaned. He hated his given name. It was the bane of his existence. And he walked up and sat upon the stool. He was the first of their friends to get sorted. The sorting hat took a while to sort Draco._

**Meanwhile in Draco's head with the sorting hat:**

**Hmm. Very Interesting. You are very cunning without a doubt. But you have a will to stay with the girl that you love without a doubt. You don't want your little 'family' of sorts split up. I'm sorry if this seperates all of you but it must be done. **

**End of Draco's head:**

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. Draco got off the stool and ran over to the cheering Slytherin house.

After that I zoned out into space until I heard Professor McGonagall call my name.


	4. Mia and Theo's sorting

_**Mia and Teddy's sorting **_

"Mia, everything will be fine." Theo whispered as I passed him to the stool. I sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting hat upon my head.

**Meanwhile in Mia's head:**

"**The daughter, from the second famous prophecy known to date. My dear it is an honor to sort you. Your mind is very interesting. You honestly go into any of the four houses. But where would you blossom and grow the most?" The sorting hat asked in my head. "Please if I may I just want to stay with my friends." I said. "Are you sure?" The hat asked. "Yes, because I also have to save my brother if this prophecy ever happens." I said. "You're right. And if you both ever need help all you have to do is ask. I know someone that can help you." The hat said. "Thank you." I said**

"_**SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. **_

All around me I saw shocked faces as I sat down next to Draco. "Drake, why is everyone so shocked that I am in Slytherin?" I asked. "Because many probably thought that you would go to Gryffindor. Don't let them bother you." Drake said.

_Nott, Theodore _

I watched as my brother scurried up to the stool and had the sorting hat placed on his hat. As quickly as it was on it shouted out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

With that both Drake and I sighed in relief. Because we both knew that Pansy would be in Slytherin. The only people that we were afraid that wouldn't where Theo and I. It has more to do with the Prophecy. Because normally those of a prophecy are sorted into Gryffindor.

When Theo came over he was all smiles. You could tell that he was happy. He sat down across from me and next to Millie. "Millie I am sorry hi. I was just worried about Theo possibly going to another house." I said as she waved me off. "I understand Mia. You two have a rare sibling bond." Millie said. Which she was right and at the time we didn't know how right she was


End file.
